


My Partner

by Deandeanmoose



Series: Blakeleigh [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Bisexual Rafael Barba, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Life, Military, Relationship Discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deandeanmoose/pseuds/Deandeanmoose
Summary: A clash in relationship dynamics starts a fight.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Blakeleigh [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606885
Kudos: 26





	My Partner

* * *

_**Blakeleigh** _

* * *

The door slammed, pounding in my ears as I watched him walk on. Rafael has been silent since we left the get-together my team threw. I almost wonder if his Cuban blood is boiling and shutting down his body _..._ _ **He's been silent over an hour.**_

"Raf..."

He didn't look, didn't even stop his stomping away. The brownstone was empty till we got here, now it was still empty of the love it knew. 

"Raf just talk to me." I sighed and took my coat off, "Your Cuban blood is boiling and I know you want to speak. It kills you to hold your tongue."

"You want me to talk? Estas seguro? (You sure?)"

"This sounds like a loaded question." Raf started to turn away and I bit the bullet, "Please Rafael, talk to me. What is wrong?"

"Why am I always the wife?" He turns to me.

"What?"

"Every time we go away, see friends or just eat out... I am the woman. Todos asumen que soy la esposa y que ambos no somos el esposo. (Everyone assumes I'm the wife and we aren't both the husband.)"

"I can assure them you are male." I smirked as he glared more.

"Sabes a lo que me refiero. (You know what I mean.)"

"Raf, you are a little more... Feminine." 

The red on his face wasn't embarrassment and wasn't all too cute. He was furious I stated this out loud. He stomped up the steps and straight to our bedroom to slam the door. I hung up our keys and slowly started up to the living room. Only one floor up from the built-in Garage/storage level this argument started on. 

"Wrong choice Blake." I mumbled and slowly started up to the top floor of bedrooms and offices without stopping by the kitchen to take my migraine pill calling out my name.

I knocked on our bedroom door, last one in the hallway. The knob was locked and he wasn't answering. _**Don't do it. Don't say it. Work this out...**_

"Come on Rafa!" I gave a little heavier knock, "Where do I sleep?"

"There's a couch and a spare bedroom! Have fun."

I rested my head on the door, "Stupid... You know better." 

I turned to the spare bed and laid back, it felt firm and cold. The sheets caused me to itch and the grit of sandpaper that this blanket seemed to be had gruffed my hand up. It was all bad, every inch of this room... It was probably being so close yet so far from Raf and not the actual bedding and bed or I need to apologize to all our guests that stayed over.

"Try again in the morning... Or surprise him at work, well minus the flowers." I closed my eyes for a familiar restless sleep.

* * *

_**Rafael** _

* * *

I slipped out to the uber a little earlier than usual. Blake usually would drive me to work on the earlier days like this but, honestly, I can't stand his face right now. We spend all evening with his team and the wives since he is the only gay military man appears and he doesn't once stand up for me. I am the wife through and through, over and over... _**Why am I always the wife? Why does it matter who is more of the woman... Why am I the fucking woman?**_

"Mr. Barba, you're early." Carmen stood and actually looked a little frazzled.

"Didn't sleep well. Coffee?"

"It is on its way, just ordered." She frowned, "Everything ok?"

"No, but let's not worry about that. Pretend I'm not here till my normal time... Including calls from Blake."

"Let me add that chocolate coffee beans thing to the coffee order." She shut the door after sitting down a few files.

"Oh abuela, si pudieras verme ahora. Casado con un hombre, sin hijos, y luchando como un toro obstinado por nada realmente importante. (Oh grandmother, if only you could see me now. Married to a man, no kids, and fighting like a stubborn bull over nothing truly important.)" I wiped my face, "I'm not fucking apologizing though."

I buried my nose in work, focused on anything but my relationship dynamics that were bothering for some reason. Stopping for the coffee and chocolate, I looked at my phone expecting missed calls or texts from Blake... Nothing. I sighed and looked at the photo, the background photo I loved so dearly. Blake in his dress suit and me in a normal suit, kissing and holding each other when he was about to deploy. _**I am definitely the wife.**_ The phone was sat down but the picture still stood out proudly on my desk.

"I am not losing this one." I mumbled softly and forged on.

It had been maybe a half-hour, still before my normal time when Liv called needing an ADA. I didn't even say anything but I would be there. I should've known better when I walked in without fight that the squad would notice.

"You ok Barba?" Fin glanced over.

"Why?" I paused.

"You look like your three coffees in and awake and it's still an hour before your normal work time." Amanda adds.

"Let's not talk about that." I pushed on to work. 

"Someone spit in his Cheerios." 

I closed my eyes and blocked it all out a moment before they moved on. My personal life was slowly getting more public to this group but my arguments and shortcomings definitely weren't going to be. Luckily the group took cue and moved on. As usual, Amaro was very blunt about the guy being an abuser but the victim wouldn't press charges. Munch was sending the group out to gather more when Liv looked at me. 

"Need to talk?"

"Preferably, not." I lifted a coffee.

She was quickly becoming a best friend of mine and I really needed to space myself a little. I didn't want to go to her every time I and Blake had a tiff. The only problem was she was starting to see through me, a little too well.

"Hey Nick, meet you at the car." She tossed the keys and slowly walked with me to the stairs, "Try again."

"Should've known the steps wouldn't scare you away." 

"Barba." She pushed.

"I and Blake are fighting... Kinda." 

"Kinda?"

"I got angry because at a party held by a team member they called me the wife and he didn't defend me. I took it hard and may have put some of it on him and refused to talk." I sipped the coffee waiting for it.

"Silent treatment is more of a blessing." She glanced over, "Especially for a Cuban that looks like he'll die if he can't speak."

"Funny enough that's what Blake said." I rolled my eyes, "Tendré que aguantar y culpar. No deberíamos haber tenido este argumento. (I'll have to suck it up and take fault. We shouldn't have had this argument.)"

"If you feel offended you should. Trusting him to stand up for you is a big thing." She patted my back, "You'll be fine."

"I know we will, it just doesn't feel like it during these moments." I mumbled, "Why is marriage this hard?"

"Asking the wrong person." She chuckled, "Never been that lucky."

She went towards the car and I went back to my office. As right as Liv was, I knew Blake would correct it as long as I talk to him. Trust. _**God, I really am the woman.**_ I rolled my eyes and almost felt the tug of my brain. _**One more eye roll and they snap and roll out.**_

* * *

_**Blakeleigh** _

* * *

With everything going on, I sent a gift as an apology to Raf at work and went for my usual work out. It was more low key, simple and unmarked... Not overly womanly like flowers or anything. _**At least I will get some credit for this.**_

I had just got the training gym, losing my hoodie and putting up my bag as a couple of the guys came over. Johnathan and Keith, the newer two on his mixed team. One engaged and one bachelor, they also happen to be the biggest smack talkers in the group. I joined them for a workout to one, get a decent workout in and two, to make sure they know where we all stand. Jokes about dating and marriage are one thing, but I had to agree with Raf that the wife jokes were a bit much. _**Respect my life and choices, trust I can be all I can be. Keep a strong bond... Overcome all missions and obstacles.**_

"Blake." John gave me a half-hug, "Glad you could make it."

"It's been a while since I got a good gym day in."

"Honored to have you join us." Keith chuckled and gave a small handshake tug into a half-hug, "Mike said you weren't a big gym guy aside from base."

"I'm not. I use their gym or my home gym mainly."

"Home gym?" John nodded, "My girl isn't to keen on giving up a room for a gym. I get a corner of her office slash toy room for the kids."

"Raf and I both have our own offices and I put a small gym area in the garage by the storage area. It covers the basics." I shrugged.

"Garage? Where in New York do you get a garage attached or even close to your home?"

"Brownstone." I stopped them, "Enough about that, how is your fiance?"

"Jenna is good, enjoying the nursing school and all that." 

"What about your wife?" Keith asked.

 _ **I should stop this. I need to make it clear this needs to stop.**_ I went over to the bench press, "My husband is doing good."

They exchanged a look and followed over to add weights, "Something wrong? You really stressed that sentence. Marriage trouble?"

"Let me put it this way, I married a man. An amazing man I love more than anything in this world." I waited for a nod to start the bench press with two sets of watching eyes, "I do not appreciate you referring to him as my wife."

"Sorry, we were joking." Keith shrugged.

"I know, but I don't appreciate a joke that is none stop." 

"He took it wrong." John frowned.

"No, we did. Just lay off it." I hit the twentieth pump and slid it in the bracket, "I don't point out you two girls all the time."

"Hey now, I can out press you." Kieth rolled his eyes.

"And I'll kick your ass to the curb." I raised a brow, "This isn't about strength, it's about teamwork. Our family... Besides, I may lose the fight but the rest of team will win the war."

Everyone chuckled but I think they got what I was saying. From now on, I will be careful in making sure they treat Raf correctly. He is my husband, not my wife, and I respect that.

* * *

_**Rafael** _

* * *

It wasn't long before I was on my laptop finding a 'sorry I'm dramatic' gift for Blake to distract from the apology. It was just after noon and court weren't for another hour or two, depending on if the jury would come in sooner or later. Silent office, lost in my own thoughts... And a knock. I looked up and Carmen stepped in.

"Gift for you Mr. Barba."

"Gift?" I frowned.

"Yes." She walked over a small green bag, "Just dropped off."

"Thank you." I took it as she left my office and I stared at the gift.

 _ **Read the tag. It will say something.**_ I pulled the tag and found only my name and work address. My fingers pulled loose tissue paper from the bag and slowly found a firm box. Chocolate coffee beans, sat aside as I continue to pull out a boxed cupcake and a little card at the bottom. It was in a tiny little blue envelope marked 'Read Me' and I had to do so.

> _Dear Rafa,_
> 
> _I'm sorry. I guess I need to whip the other men into shape a little more. Clearly, you are the man in our relationship because you always have everything under control and drink way more coffee._
> 
> _Love,_
> 
> _Blake_

"He beat me to it." I held my face a second before putting everything back in the bag, "How do I top that?"

I looked at the laptop and shut it quickly, "Definitely not finding it there."

I wanted to show him everything he means to me and how this stupid fight was only proof of how much he did truly love him. It took a little thought but I had the perfect thing in mind and could order and have it ready after court. _**I got this... Blake will love it.**_

* * *

_**Blakeleigh** _

* * *

I sat at home, dinner set out ready for us. Instead of ordering out, I found an old recipe of his Abulieta, it was simple enough. With a good smell and high hopes at the looks, I set the table and had two plates made and waiting. Wine was ready to be poured, dessert in the fridge from his favorite little bakery in the Bronx. Everything was perfect as I lit the candles and set some soft music in the background. _**Is this too much? I am really making him out to be the wife with this setup...**_ Panic hit but I couldn't attempt to remove anything as the front door opened. 

"Blake?! Blake you here?!" 

"Kitchen!" I called and glanced to the small doorway from the entry room with our coat closet.

"I have something fo..." Raf lost his voice as he seen the romantic meal and heard the soft music, "..r you."

"Funny enough, I do too." I walked over to him and seen the small bag, "I hope the gift wasn't too much."

"A diferencia de esto... No, fue bueno. (Unlike this... No, it was good.)" he teased and gave me a kiss, "But, I have something to say."

"Ok?" I watched him sit the bag on the corner table used as the catch-all for our keys and bags.

"Let me find it." he reached in pockets till he found the one with a small box he presented to me, "Here."

I took the small box and opened it to see a jet black metal card with an etching of us together on it, "Perfect, I can carry it in my wallet even on deployment."

"Yeah, that's why I picked it out. Ahora dale la vuelta. (Now flip it over.)" He motioned to do so.

I rolled my eyes but pulled it from the silk liner and turned it over to find a simple but humbling message. One I could hear coming from his lips every day and never get tired of.

> _To Blake,  
>  You are the love of my life. The best thing to ever happen to me. For better or for worse, my one true love. Even when I am wrong, during fights, or in pure chaos... Know I love you so and will always be sorry even when I'm too stubborn to say it.  
>  -Rafael_

"You know, just in case ever get angry for no reason and can't tell you the truth that I am clearly wrong." He shrugged off his jacket and undid his vest.

"But you aren't." I slipped it in the box and sat it on the kitchen counter, "You are right, I do let the guys call you my wife. I do see you as being more feminine at times and just expect it without fight. Eres mi esposo, el hombre más grandioso que podría conocer. (You are my husband, the greatest man I could ever know.)"

"I am very..." Raf started to counter and I kissed him instead.

When we pulled apart, he looked up to me and I pulled the chair out for him, "Very perfect for me. Yes, yes you are."

"Thanks." He blushed softly and took the seat, "I hope the rest of this joint apology is less this and more..."

"After we eat if you could. I did make your favorite."

"You actually made Abuelita's..."

"Yes. Then we can engage in a proper apology preferably in our bed but I will accept the couch if you can't wait the minute or two to get upstairs." I got the plates and sat down.

"Bed. Ninguno de los dos somos lo suficientemente jóvenes como para pensar que todavía podemos tener sexo en el sofá. (Neither of us are young enough to think we can still have sex on the couch.)" He chuckled, "Hey, Blake?"

"Yeah?" I hummed out before my first bite.

"Thank you."

"Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
